rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Formula Future/@comment-199.16.223.149-20161106032430
R$ Tip: If you haven't checked the price for upgrades yet, it's just under a cool million for all stage 1 (R$970,900 to be exact). But if you don't have this much R$ don't panic! Many of you will have a farming method that works for you, but if not, 1.2 in this event takes just under 3 min of your time, can EASILY be won in critical codition, and has a nice R$15,000 payoff! The good news is, once you have completed the goal, you can simply hit "Retry" as many times as you want until you have earned the desired amount of R$. I lost track of how many times I re-entered this race, but it was enought to buy $300,000 worth of upgrades. The practice is good anyway, and let's admit it - this car is hella fun to drive! However, a couple words of caution if you choose this method: once you have completed the goal, you WILL NOT be able to go back to it and race it again after servicing your car, even if you hit "Retry" before servicing (which is why I say it's a good thing you can easily win this in critical condition). Also, you may need to service your car before entering 1.3, as I have not been able to complete it in under 1:11 with the car in critical condition. Servicing Tip: If you complete round one of events and have some time to kill before round two begins, I would advise servicing your car immediately after 1.3 whether it needs it or not, simply because it takes 4 hours to service, and if you're not using it during that time anyway... Upgrade Tip: I do advise purchasing some of these upgrades before they are needed, as stage one has a 12 hour wait. Some of you may not find this necessary, while others may benefit from it. More advanced upgrades will cost twice as much and take twice as long if the pattern holds... One last bit of advice: If you don't have a ton of Gold to drop on these "Special Events," don't waste a lot of Gold on them. This is a "Freemium" type of game that is free to play, but cost lots of real world $$$ for extra R$ & Gold. While I do enjoy the gameplay, (and yes it does take money to develop these games and keep them updated and running), let the impatient rich kids with thousand dollar allowances pay Firemonkey's light bill. Most of these special events can be completed up to 50% without any Gold upgrades, so complete the 50%, collect your Gold rewards, then wait ''fifteen million years ''or so (you know what I mean) for the car to go on sale. I have done this for some of the cars and it does pay off in the long run. I'd rather spend 300-500 Gold on a 50% sale than spend that much on upgrades and still not win the car. (Made that mistake with the Ferrari 512tdf. Still recovering from it. Never again...) It's just easier to spend Gold for upgrades gradually as you aquire the Gold for them once you own the car, than to drop the car's weight in God in only a few days just to win it. Remember, if you have to spend real world money on Gold to "win" the car, you didn't win it, you bought it. Happy Racing!